2010 Arab-Israeli War
The Third Arab-Israeli War is a war between the Israel and the surrounding Arab nations in the Middle East. The war broke out with the Israeli blockade of the Suez Canal. The Israeli intent was to isolate Organization of Independent States ships from passing through the Suez Canal, restricting access to Europe and the Mediterranean from countries such as Yarphei, cutting off Yarphese land in Europe and Russia from the Yarphese homeland. Israel's other goal was to weaken OIS influence in the Middle East. The Israeli navy blockaded the Suez Canal, stopping all military ships from utilizing the canal and cutting off any troops being sent to OIS frontlines in western Russia and OIS teritories near the Black Sea. Egypt then declared war on Israel in the hope of opening the canal for OIS to pass through. War With Egypt On the morning of September 18, 2010, Israeli Navy blockaded the north and south entrances to the canal. Egypt declared war on Israel soon after, and both nations' air forces clashed at the border between the two countries. Iraqistan responded by preparing forces in the southwest in the event of a PSF Alliance activation, although hesitant to go to war with fellow Arab and Muslim neighbors. On September 19th, Israel had captured the Egyptian cities of Suez and Ismailia and took control of the canal zone. By late September 20th, Everetti Massachusetts battleship EVS Quincy battlegroup arrived in the Red Sea, joining Israeli naval vessels securing the southern end of the Suez canal. EVS Victory aircraft carrier battlegroup from the Persian Gulf was expected the next day to arrive. Everetti Militant Forces were deployed into the Sinai peninsula with tanks to aid Israel in securing the border. Egyptian fighting intensified along the Israeli-Egypt border. Following several days of intense fighting, Egypt offers a ceasefire. On September 3rd, Egypt offered a peace treaty and surrendered and ceded it's half of the Suez Canal to Israel. Jordan and Saudi Arabia Jordan and Saudi Arabia declared war on Israel on the night of September 21st. Jordan began deploying troops through the Palestinian Republic, heading towards Jerusalem while Saudi Arabia deployed troops into the Israeli desert, south of Be'ersheba. In response, Iraqistan declared war on Jordan but withheld any declarations against Saudi Arabia because of Saudi Arabia's status of a major holy land. Iraqistani forces along the southern border, moved forward into Jordan. Iraqistani fighters began air raids of Amman, entering combat against Jordanian fighters occasionally. Upon Iraqistan's declaration of war, the PSF Alliance was activated and the Union of Everett declared war on Egypt, Jordan and Saudi Arabia. Air strikes began immediately by fighters deployed from the EVS Victory aircraft carrier and missile attacks against Jordanian targets and Saudi forces in Israel from missile cruiser vessels. Israeli Defense Forces in Jerusalem began fighting with Jordan troops over night in the Palestinian Republic. Israeli troops also entered Jordan from Golan Heights and rushed south to Amman. Israeli fighters bombed targets in Amman. Iraqistani forces arrived outside of Jordanian urban areas and began attacks late in the day of the 25th. Israeli Defense Forces forced Jordan out of the Palestinian Republic and near Amman where major fighting began. Israel and Iraqistan had surrounded Amman. Meanwhile Israeli soldiers forced the Saudi Arabian army out of Israel to the border. By morning, September 30th, Iraqistani forces had entered Amman. Jordan surrendered hours later as PSF agents and special forces breached the Jordianian King's palace. On September 1st, Saudi Arabian forces announced a withdrawl and gave up operations. Following an Egyptian peace treaty, Saudi Arabia refused to sign, again stating it does not recognize Israel. Kuwait Front By late night on September 22nd, Kuwait launched a surprise attack against Iraqistan, sending tanks and troops across the border with the intent to capture the Iraqistani city of Al Faw, where Iraqistani naval vessels are ported. Upon Kuwaiti arrival at Al Basra and Al Faw's outskirts, heavy resistance was encountered from both Iraqistani forces and naval attacks and Everetti air strikes within the two cities. By September 24th, additional Iraqistani troops arrived in Al Basra and forced a Kuwaiti retreat. Iraqistan began air strikes in Kuwait, targeting long abandoned U.S. military bases and camps, destroying equipment. Toward the end of September 25, Iraqistani forces had entered Kuwait and began launching ground offensives, striking into areas a deep as the capital, Al Kuwayt. By the morning of September 27, Al Kuwayt had been invaded and Everetti Militant Forces aided by Iraqistani PSF agents captured the Kuwaiti leadership and Kuwait surrendered. Category:Federal State of Israel Category:Events Category:Wars Category:FW Storage